


Which Home is it Anyways?

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel finally had a home, as did they. But this ... this was home too.





	

This would become his second home.

Or would it be his third?

Could he even consider Heaven to be his home anymore?

He had no grace.

He had no wings.

They did not want him.

He could not stand for them.

So, second home.

The bunker was his first.  
A room given to him by Dean to make him feel at home.

So, it must be his home.

But this, this felt like home as well.

To them, it was more home than the bunker.

Family was the bunker.

Stability was the bunker.

Pictures to be put on the walls.

Items of importance that they wished to remember.

Clothes tucked neatly for one and shoved for the other, in drawers.

Food filled the fridge … on a good day.

The bunker was a home. His first home.

But this, this was his second home.

Forever their first would now be his second.

Two beds.

A TV with hundreds of Channels and even a porn station, if you paid.

Lamps that did not match.

A picture of a cabin by a lake, faded over time.

A coffee pot on the counter.

Four cups wrapped in plastic.

Little packets of sugar.

FREE Wi-Fi.

Ugly purple curtains.

Yes. This was also home.


End file.
